


No Such Thing as “Friends.”

by QueenEclipse15



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Robot Sex, Romance, Transformers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEclipse15/pseuds/QueenEclipse15
Summary: This is more of a story where it first features Optimus Prime as in meeting his creator or so called creator “Quintessa” Who claims to be the Prime of Life.On a mission, Optimus Prime, now known as Nemesis Prime, this story will give you more of a twist as it focuses on him more than being Optimus.Of course, that’s not all, Eclipse, a female Autobot left in charge of the Autobot team for years since Optimus has left. She is out alone, during her time as she was scouting BUT, this was a direction into a trap and that’s where her life changes....





	1. Chapter 1

Typical.

There was no thinking of how he had gotten into this mess after when he left his fellow friends, Autobots and humans down at Earth. Why? Looking for the creators he had knew about from the bounty hunter he had fought. It was his duty after all. Because he’s a Prime.

But things started to change for him...

Believing that he was no hero, no leader, just a Cybertronian Knight, being in the hands of the wicked sorceress who had gotten him first. This sorceress was small, even though she is, she’s powerful. Quintessa was her name. She calls herself the Prime of Life, claiming to have created Optimus Prime herself. Well, we don’t know what for sure if she really is the creator. But, for now, she is.

Piercing electric shocks going through his body, the inside and out. He groans and growls aloud, feeling more of those pain swelling shocks. They went into his system like simple messages that could send what mood or touch to the brain. Not only that, from what he can see, he felt weakness from her. By looking into her optics, it was being trapped in a spell forever. 

Hearing her voice, had somehow now made him realize what if this was the way to hopefully find a way to rebuild Cybertron, his home that had been devoured by centuries of war. Only because of Megatron. That’s what he had thought. Megatron had started that war. That’s what he said to her. 

He felt like he needed to be saved but whatever reason, it had begun to change him. His memories scattered around like scraplets. His friends, family, Autobots and Humans, but the last memory he could see was that one femme.

Of course, who was the one femme? Well, he saw Eclipse, the Autobot, the teal colored femme that made him stronger when he was always down. She was the one who had put her life before his. She was the one who saved him when he needed it the most. She was by his side whenever there was a battle to fight. She made him happy. She was his friend. She was the one who he had truly...

Loved.

From Quintessa, that memory of Eclipse had banished. He wanted to see her again for the last time before this was his...some sort of end. And, he it felt like it was the snap of someone’s fingers. Just like that, quick and easy. Not impossible if we imagine. It could happen and it just did.

The Optimus Prime, that everyone that enjoyed his company, who loved him as a friend, and family member...The leader of the Autobots...was no more...

 

 

“Nemesis Prime.....arise......”

 

His optics went from that calm blue...to the wicked color of purple. And then, he looked up to his creator, now waiting and now angry, vicious and most of all...determined. 

 

“My Maker.....”

 

She gave that sly smirk, having control of him now...

 

Yet again....Optimus Prime was no more...


	2. Impossible To Know The Truth

On a mission, he was sent down for this femme, who Optimus knows but trapped inside Nemesis Prime’s personality, due to the change to him. The red scar is what had changed him from now on. In deep space, he was flying through the stars, and past planets, heading for Earth, inhabited by humans.

“My creation.....” She spoke in a soothing voice. Calling him while he was in the middle of space.

 

“My maker...what is that you humbly request...?” He rumbled out darkly, yet calm as he also had to do what she says, obeying her commands.

“Find the femme......and find out what she intends to do....and then, she will be the first key of saving Cybertron....do not fail me...” Her tone had gotten a bit cold at the end but otherwise, Nemesis did not bother to ask of that. He complied and kept going, not far away from Earth to find this femme she speaks of. Who was she? He didn’t know her, but, he will know soon enough...

Meanwhile on Earth...

“Yet again, why are we following her command?” Hound scratched the back of his helm, smoking his Cybertronian cigar. Confused as always as Drift give a low sigh, shaking his helm as he crossed his arms. 

“For the 15th, fragging time, as of today, Optimus had notified Eclipse to be in charge until he will return to this human infested planet.” He scanned around as he optics shuddered a blue hue. 

“OH, yeah, yeah, I got it. The Queen of Era in charge of us.” Hound said as he gives a low gruff in holding his favorite weapon.

That's right. I was the Queen of Era and was in charge when Optimus left Earth to do his own mission of course. It was up to us to take care of Cade until he mat return or not. I don't know. I missed Optimus so much. He was...like my best friend and I could see that in him as well. Goodness, he was so lovely and handsome...cute too. The way he spoke, with the deep and calm tone of his, and it just...makes my legs wobble and my dork best so much. I could never stop thinking about him since the first day we met. I don't know how he felt about me. But, I could tell that he definitely was considering me as a friend of course. So, why not accept it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter finally completed :D

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try and maybe hope to stay active on this account. I gotta update my other story as well.


End file.
